It's True
by ChibiMushroom
Summary: Songfic-AkuRoku-AU Roxas hates thunderstorms, good thing Axel's there.


_What I like about you_

_You hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_Wanna come over tonight? Yeah..._

A thunderstorm raged outside, rain throwing itself against the glass window-panes and lightning cracking through the sky. What many didn't know about Roxas was that he was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. They scared him to death.

He curled into his bed-linens, his eyes squeezed shut and small whimpers running tremors through his body. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he froze. There was only one other in the room. Axel, Roxas' roommate for three years running, sat down beside his friend, only to get an armful of him.

He squeezed the blond back, a smile on his lips and his head buried within the other boy's shoulder. Roxas was the only one who was allowed this small pleasure. No one else was allowed to jump into the redhead's arms and expect a welcome. And that's how Axel liked it.

_Keep on whisperin' in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_

_'Cause its true, that's what I like about you_

_Thats what I like about you!_

"It'll be alright, Roxy." Axel whispered comfortingly, his peppermint scented breath tickling the blond's ear. "It's only thunder. It won't do anything to you." As the redhead said these words, he stroked those blond locks almost lovingly. "Don't stop..." Roxas said suddenly when the whispered words ceased. And Axel smirked. "Alright..." He whispered. "You know, I think that's what I like about you." He pulled Roxas about a foot from him and looked him strait in the eye. "You're so independent and strong but you've got a soft side, too. Everyone should be like you." He smiled at Roxas smirked as well, a small blush tinging his cheeks as he looked away. "Thanks... I guess." He whispered.

_What I like about you_

_You really know how to dance_

_When you go up down, jump around_

_Talk about true romance. Yeah..._

"You know what else I like about you?" Axel persisted, keeping his promise to continue talking. "I like it when you dance."

Roxas' jaw dropped and his face went up in flames. "How do you know about that?" He mumbled. He rarely ever let ANYONE see him dance. Unless it was his mom, of coarse.

Axel just grinned. "I have my ways. But I like it when you jump around and your hair flies everywhere and you seem so carefree... so beaut-- so fun!" He quickly corrected himself but he didn't think Roxas' even noticed because right at that moment a loud clap of thunder rang through the world and the blond had jumped into his lap and yelped rather loudly.

Axel had always loved Roxas. Ever since the day they met. He loved every aspect of the blond, even if some of it caused them to be exceedingly different.

_Keep on whisperin' in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_

_'Cause its true, that's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

Suddenly, two lips were at his ear, whispering words of kindness and... could it be?... love. Axel felt his jaw slacken uselessly as two hands took his and the blond boy pulled from his ear to smile. "You know what _I_ like about _you_?"

_Hey uh uh huh_

_What I like about you_

_You keep me warm at night_

_Never wanna let you go_

_You know you make me fell alright. Yeah..._

"You're always there for me when I need it. You're like my comfort blanket. I don't feel weird to simply snatch you up and allow you to cover me." And as he said these words, Roxas fell onto the bed in a laying position, pulling Axel so that the redhead towered over him, both hands on either side of him.

The blond's hands slowly slid around Axel's neck, linking at the nape of his neck. "I never, ever want to let you go. You make me feel warm, happy inside when you're around." He was smiling almost shyly now as Axel leaned, dumbfounded, over him.

_Keep on whisperin' in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_

_'Cause its true that's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_You, you, you_

_That's what I like about you..._

The boy leaned up, his lips again at Axel's ear. "I love you." And he let his head fall back onto the pillow, staring up at the pyromaniac.

Axel just stared before everything seemed to register. He grinned as wide as the wall of china and he bent down, capturing the blond's lips in an almost anxious and desperate way. He had been waiting SO long for this.

When he pulled away, he heard Roxas singing under his breath.

"_Keep on whispering in my ear, tell my all the things that I wanna hear! Cause it's true, that's what I like about you._"


End file.
